


Making Up is Easy to Do: A Rich/Belle story (aka another Rich drabble)

by AmethystStarr



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: Another Rich drabble...how many are there now...





	Making Up is Easy to Do: A Rich/Belle story (aka another Rich drabble)

Rich and I had been seeing each other off and on for about seven monthes. It was very clear that as we neared the seven month marker, that we were growing ever closer. Finally Rich surprised me for my birthday with quiet dinner just me, him, and my mother. He'd enlisted the help of my mother to have her take me out for lunch and shopping, then he would be home with dinner waiting when we got back. He has always, and will ever be a hopeful romantic. It was that night that he asked me to be his partner. 

“I still can't believe you guys kept the secret so well. I was totally caught by surprise,” I said as Rich handed me a card. “Really? A card too?”  
“Just open it,” Rich smiled, coming to stand behind me as I sat on the island stool. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back against him. Instead of a store bought card, it was a nicely printed picture of the two of his that he'd taken from his phone, and on the back was a short letter:  
“For as long as we've known each other, I've loved you. I've known I wanted to be with you since we found each other once again at that convention, and now I know I've found the one for who my heart sings and I never want to let you go. Will you be my life partner and share with me in this journey we call life, for forever?”  
“Aww honey, of course I will! I love you so much!” I said, getting up so I could hug him properly. Mum excused herself and we were left to ourselves. Our cuddling soon turned to kissing and I'm still not sure how we ended up in my bed, waking up the next morning to my mother cooking cinnamon rolls. Rich and I spent the next three days together before he had to fly back to London. He swore that he'd be sending my plane ticket so I could visit him soon. And he did, two tickets for my Mum and I and a week spent with him and his parents. Even though we were apart for most of the time, we knew we were together til to the end. Or at least I thought we were...

 

Two years later, after a quick trip over the Christmas holidays where Rich seemed a bit on edge, I received an email from Rich on a rainy, cold January day. Now, the fact it was an email should have alerted me that something was amiss. It read “Belle, you know I love you, but I can't be with you right now. I would love nothing more than for us to be together, but I just can't. R.”  
My mind starts going crazy. I text Rich and receive no reply. I reply to the email and nothing. I try calling him and the number is out of order. I'm thinking shit, what's happened between us. By now I'm bawling my eyes out, trying to figure out what could have possibly made him suddenly decide this. Of course, me being me, my mind goes all the worst places. He's found someone else, closer, better than me. Or he had an affair and got her pregnant. Or he's sick, like dying sick. Or somehow someone has gotten to him and told him all kinds of lies. But even with all of that I know he would at least reach out so we could talk to each other, but no, nothing. For the next five monthes, I randomly try writing him, calling him, texting, emailing, everything and nothing in reply. I slide further into depression and don't want anything to do with anyone. Then I find out his mother has passed, around the same time as my birthday and I'm inconsolable. I miss him, I miss her, I wanna hold him because I know how much his mother meant to him, but I can't. I still love him. I try not to, but I do. I just can't help loving him. I made him a promise that I'd stick by him no matter what. No matter what, and I mean to keep to that promise. 

In March, after a period of illness, I found out I was pregnant. It was like a perfect storm of emotions. I had to tell Rich, but I couldn't, I had to tell my mother, but I also couldn't do that just yet. I was happy, sad, angry, overjoyed and completely sick all at the same time. Then in May, my Mum and I moved into a new house. My newest business was thriving, and Mum had found a nice little job where she could stay busy and keep out of my hair at the same time. Everything was going well, until I started to show and I knew I finally had to tell my mother. She was both disappointed, happy, and sad just like I was. She was mad at Richard and had been since I'd gotten the email, but she knew he was very obviously the father and urged me to try and contact him again. But I told her I couldn't. I'd wanted a baby for so long, and it was clear that Richard and I were going to get married at some point, but now it seemed like I was going to have to do this on my own. I would be damned if I let him ruin this happiness for me. He would know his child whether or not he ever cared for me or not. I would not let him get out of that, not by a long shot.  
It was now August 1, and I was just about asleep to try and settle the gnawing back pain I'd been having when there was a knock at the door. Mum was also napping, so I lumbered half-asleep out of bed and went to answer it. There on the other side stood a completely ill at ease Richard, looking like he slept in his clothes, dark circles under his eyes, and what did I do? Try to slam the door in his face. I'm still half asleep and I don't want to deal with this right now. But it was too late, he'd already seen my seven months pregnant size and he put a hand on the door and his voice sounded like sandpaper as he tried to say my name. I was incensed,  
“How dare you!” I shouted, then remembered Mum was asleep, so I pushed him back and closed the door behind me.  
“Before you say-”  
“No! You don't get to speak first! Do you know what you did to me? How you hurt me? What the hell is 'I really want to be with you, but I just can't' supposed to mean? You sunnofa-how dare you even show your face here!” I was crying, “I can't even look at you-mmmffhhh” He silenced me with his covering mine. I wanted to push him away, I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit him, but in that moment, all I could do was melt against him, his lips working on mine. My hands went to his hair, his arms pulling me against him walking me back to rest between him and the wall. Somebody whistled and shouted “Get a room!” and I barely registered it. Needing air, I finally pushed him back a little and he stood there staring into my eyes. He was about to speak and I put my fingers on his lips, grabbed his hand and his bag and dragged him inside. He set his bag on the bench by the door. “Wait here”, I whispered. He nodded and sat, running a hand through his hair. As I went to close my mother's door, I saw him sigh heavily and look like he wanted to cry as his eyes followed my roundness. When I came back, his head was in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked far too skinny, and my stomach twinged. I ran my fingers through his hair and he pulled me so he was resting his head against my stomach, his hands on my hips. He was trembling, trying not to cry, and I just let him hold me like that, all the while running my fingers through his hair.  
“Please forgive me, Loryn. I've made a right mess of things,” he said softly, his forehead still resting against me. He leaned back and looked me in the eye. His were red rimmed and liquid, “I'm so so sorry, My lov-” he pulled to him and cried against my chest. He tried to dry his eyes as his hands moved to caress my stomach as he searched for the right words to say. He felt the baby kick and his eyes grew wide.  
“She knows her daddy,” I whispered. Tears came again, for both of us, as he rested his cheek against the place she'd kicked. The look he gave me spoke volumes  
“Shh, c'mere,” I said, pulling him up and into the living area. We sat on the large plush sofa, and he pulled me into his lap, hugging me firmly to his chest. I could feel his heart racing. He rested his face in the crook of my neck and shoulder.  
“I suppose I should I ask-” I shushed him.  
“Of course she's yours, Rich. There could never be any other man in my life. This little girl is ours, for good and all.” My fingers gently massaged his neck, “Now tell me everything, and leave nothing out!” I said. He nodded and took a breath,  
“First of all, I need to tell you, I wanted so much to tell you back then that Mum had passed, she wanted to see you. She kept telling me that if I'd just talk to you, everything would work out. I didn't have the heart to tell her you never wanted to see me again. I also didn't have the heart to tell you she was gone as I could tell you were having a fun birthday trip with your Mum and friends. I should have been honest from the beginning of this whole ordeal. And now I realize what a position I put you in. Your...condition...I had no clue,” he said.  
“I wanted to tell you when I found out, but I was still so angry with you. I only told Mum when I started to show and couldn't cover it up any longer. Her first words where 'Tell Richard' and that was a bitter pill to swallow. But, please continue. I wanna know everything that happened on your end first.” He nodded again, and rested his cheek against my forehead, rubbing his palm across my belly.  
“So, either I lost my phone, or it was stolen. Either way I didn't have any of your contact info to reach out. I should have looked in my bedside drawer, as that was were I kept that last letter you'd written me after catching up back at the convention. But stupid me, I keep my life on a phone and it never crossed my mind. Then I started having issues with my assistant-Remind me never to hire another female again, they never stay true to their word-Anyway, Karen decided that she was a better judge of the people I needed to be communicating with than I was. I still think she's the one who stole my phone, but Scott seems to think I just misplaced it somewhere. I've gotten worse about cleaning up during this whole thing. Then Karen starts saying things that were completely inappropriate for her position, how I needed to have more sex to unwind, to see people that were good for me, and the clinker, to drop those petty fans, esp the one I've been seeing, but she'd already taken care of that for me. That was the last straw. I let her have it, too-and I was so close to chucking that chair at her! It wasn't just that she'd had the audacity to contact you, but that she said it with her hand on my thigh, dangerously close to...well, you get the picture,” I nodded, “So I told her she could go fuck herself, because I certainly wasn't going to. And that she'd better tell me exactly what she'd said and done to you before I made her wish she'd never laid eyes on me. That she was fired and if I found out that she'd contacted you again, she'd be brought up on charges. I don't care what she says about me, but trying to get into my personal life, and having anything to do with you, God. I swear I coulda strangled her myself. Scott fired her officially and confiscated everything she had pertaining to me, which is when he found the emails she'd sent from my account, the texts, etc. So as soon as everything was taken care of there, I knew I had to set things right with you. I need you, Love. I need you more than you know, and I feel like I've betrayed you and I-that I'm not worthy of loving you, let alone you loving me, and the baby...”  
“Richard. I forgive you. You had no control over what Karen did or said, and for that I'm sorry too. I never should have said what I did to you, it was just that you didn't answer for so long and I got angry. I wish I'd known about your mother, I would have flown to London to be with you. Richard, I love you more than you know, so much more now than I could ever say, and no matter how hard I tried to forget you, to stop loving you, my heart just wouldn't let me do it! What happened, happened, and there's no erasing it. But it's in the past now, and I so wanna move on. We're together again, and we have the baby to think of. Yes, I too would like to strangle that woman, and I might just do that if I ever see her again. But you are so worthy of my love, and I need yours so very badly. You are my entire world, Rich, and I love you so much more than any words of men could ever say,” Rich's eyes were liquid again, and he cradled my face,  
“My heart is whole again. I love you too, Darling, and our baby girl,” he whispered, kissing me softly, then harder as the need of all those monthes without each other took over. When we finally broke apart, I couldn't let go of him. We held each other tightly, not wanting to let the other go.  
“Sweetie, you've lost weight. Is it for a role?” I finally asked. He chuckled halfheartedly,  
“No, I didn't eat for a long time. I threw up on the plane over here. Haven't been able to keep anything down since Monday,”  
“Richard! Do you feel up to eating now?” I asked, he shook his head. “Well then you're gonna bloody well drink something. I am not taking you to the hospital for dehydration, Mister!”  
“Listen to you, worrying about me eating when you're the one who's pregnant. I should be taking care of you,” Richard chuckled, kissing my forehead.  
“Yes, you should, but right now it's my turn.” I got up and started making tea, a whole pot, enough for all of us, should Mum wake any time soon. Just like clockwork, she poked her head around the corner,  
“Richard? What on earth are you doing here?” she asked. He got up and hugged her,  
“Putting the mess I made straight,” he said, smiling weakly. He walked over to me and hugged me too. “I've missed you, Baby, and I can't wait to get to know this little one when she get's here. You make me so happy, My Love,” he whispered against my temple, gently rubbing my belly. I had a feeling he was never going to stop touching my stomach until he had our daughter in his arms.  
“I've missed you too, My Love,” I kissed his cheek. Then he jumped, snapping his fingers,  
“Shit, I forgot your flowers, is that ironic or what?!” he said, jogging to the door, opening it and picking up the large bouquet of purple roses he'd brought and unceremoniously dropped when he kissed me. He brought them into the kitchen and looked them over, “No worse for wear, I'd say,” he held them out to me.  
“They're gorgeous, sweetheart,” I smiled, taking them and grabbing a vase out of the cabinet. He filled it with water for me and unwrapped them so I could put them in the vase. Mum finished up our tea and we sat around the island, Rich telling Mum everything that had happened over again. She was gracious with him, even if she was still a little angry with him for hurting me so badly. By the evening he was feeling much better and we cooked dinner together, discussing baby things over dinner.

When it was time for bed, I wanted him to sleep with me, but he wouldn't have it. He wanted to give me time to get used to the idea again. After Mum had gone to bed, we stayed up, talking about his mother and how much he wished she could have seen our first child. He cried again, and I held him, wishing that I'd been there to do it the first time. But as it got later, he told me to go to bed. He'd take some time to get used to the new layout of the house, then go to bed himself. I told him that if he decided he couldn't stand to sleep on his own another night, that he was welcome in my-our bed again. He kissed me good night and made sure I was tucked in, before leaving my room. I waited. I heard him scuffling about the house, getting acquainted with the new floor plan before he headed to the guest room. I waited still. I knew he wouldn't be able to stand it, being so close to me and not being with me. It hadn't taken us long the first time around to start sleeping in the same bed, even if we weren't having sex back then. I liked his firm warmth beside me, his heartbeat against my skin when he'd cuddle me. And just like that first time, he didn't say a word, he just climbed into bed and wrapped himself around me. “Couldn't stand to sleep alone could you?” Rich just shook his head and snuggled closer, his nose rubbing my ear. We quickly fell asleep like that, his warmth and bulk lulling me to sleep in safety. 

The next morning, we were pretty much in the same position. I looked at the clock and realized I had a video chat in an hour and wasn't anywhere near ready.  
“Time to get up, sleepyhead,” I said, kissing Rich's forehead.  
“Nu-uh,” he groaned, “This is my home, in this bed. I live here now...” he said, trying to keep me from leaving the bed. I laughed,  
“Fine with me, but some of us have work to do, sweetheart!” I said. He tightened his arm around me, pulling me closer.  
“You can take a couple days off, you are your own boss, aren't you?!” he said, kissing my neck and shoulder. I melted into his embrace,  
“I suppose I can, but I can't cancel the video call. So you have exactly 20 minutes more with me,” I replied, and leaned back into him. He rewarded me with a kiss that quickly turned passionate. God, I'd missed the feel of him, the taste of him as he kissed me languidly, his tongue caressing mine. He pulled me back into the same contour of his body that I felt so comfortable in. His hands roamed my body, slipping beneath my tank top to grip my hips the way he loved to do, then splaying out across my belly. My fingers traced patterns in his hair as he pulled my thigh up his. He moved his mouth to nip and kiss his way across my collarbone and neck, finding that little spot just below my ear that had been so neglected for so long.  
“I must say this is a little more difficult with you in this state,” he said, huskily, nipping back up at my lips. I giggled and he kissed me before moving down to kiss my stomach. I saw one hand disappear on the other side of my stomach and nearly came out of the bed when his warm hand connected with my most sensitive flesh.  
“Rich, now's not the time...oh god...” I keened as he expertly stroked me with those long fingers I'd missed so much. He was grinning up at me,  
“You missed me, didn't you baby girl?” he asked, kissing across my breast.  
“Yes, but I have to stop you there. You can keep doing that-oh-with your fingers, but stay away from my breasts. That's one way to induce labor and I don't think we want to do that right now, do we?!”  
“Oh! No...sorry about that. I didn't realize. I guess I should learn something about that, shouldn't I,” he said, sitting up a little.  
“There's a lot you're going to have to learn real quick, Love! Oh God, right there!” I groaned as he pressed his fingers harder. I gasped and came right there around his fingers. “Damnit, Richard, I've missed you so much!” I whispered hoarsely. He grinned up at me and kissed me hard.  
“I've missed you too, Gorgeous,” he whispered back. “I think I need a shower now,” he said, sniffing his arm. I laughed and he wrinkled his nose.  
“Right in there, sweetie,” I pointed.  
“You don't need the bathroom?” he asked, getting up. I noticed the wet spot on his sweatpants and smirked.  
“I think we can manage not to be on top of each other in there,” I said, “go take a look!” He moved around the bed and peered into the bathroom.  
“Good Lord, this is the size of my old flat in New York!” he said, amazed by the size, “I think I could drive my pinto into the shower! Talk about not being on top of one another...not that that's not too far from where I wanna be right now, but yeah...” his voice trailed as he peeled his tank off. I finally got up and waddled into the bathroom, pulling at the tie that held my braid.  
“You haven't even seen the closet yet. You could park two cars in there, but that's just one reason we bought this place, good space for Mum and I, and the baby, and now you. I'm really happy we made up, I've missed you far too much!” I said, watching him peel his sweatpants off. He tossed them to me and walked slowly towards me.  
“I've missed you too, My Heart,” he smiled, genuine relief on his face. Even though he was sporting a very large, very hard erection, he hugged me again, kissing me sweetly as he splayed his hands across my stomach.  
“Go wash up, Love. Me and my belly will still be here when you're done. Oh, which reminds me,” I opened a cabinet and took out a leather case. “I kept your stuff...I missed the way you smelled, so I put your aftershave on the pillow next to me and slept with it. There's plenty left as I just bought a new bottle last week-I know, I know, stop looking at me like that!” I waved my hand at him. “Better get in the shower before Mum walks in!” I teased him. He took the case and ran for the shower. I laughed and tried to make myself presentable at least for the video call, then headed into the kitchen to grab breakfast. I looked in the fridge and immediately regretted it. I'd forgotten yet again to go get groceries, so all we had was a little juice, one egg, and toast, plus leftovers from the night before. How we even managed to cook a complete meal the night before was a wonder to me.


End file.
